riftalefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Nova
Dawn Nova, is a Reploid who crossed a Rift and found herself on an Undertale Timeline, where Frisk didn't fall on the underground yet. Dawn was the one who crossed the underground helping everyone instead on her own. Her physiology and powers are identical to a LV 1 human, despite not having a SOUL like them. However, she can SAVE and LOAD through Flowey's powerDawn being able to save through Flowey's power is a concept very similar to the Fan Game UNDERTALE Yellow, where the protagonist is not determined enough to have a save of their own. and continue her journey if she dies. In-Battle Because of how she was built and her personality, her options in battle are identical to any human. Her determination seems to be big enough to awaken Chara and make her be the narrator during her journey, but not to have a SAVE of her own. SOUL Reploids does not have SOULs like humans and monsters do. However, the very culmination of her being, presents itself as a Cyber-Elf. A BLUE Cyber-Elf, hinting for her trait to be INTEGRITY. Attacking She uses her Plasma Blaster on its Stun Mode to attack. In this mode, the foe is knocked out if with HP 1, giving an end to the fight. She never changes her Blaster mode from Stun, except if it's really required to kill someone, but this never happened. Appearance Personality Dawn is a gentle, kind hearted reploid and talented musician. She loves making remixes and playing musical instruments like Guitar, Drums and Piano, besides practicing sports like Soccer. She's also courageous and have a high knowledge of how command military operations as result of her twin past. She has an issue with insecurities, sometimes looking back to what she did of bad, even if the question was solved already, resulting sometimes on Dawn crying or at least deeply sad because of what she did and never could forgive herself. Because of this haunt of her past, she might act irrationally or driven by fear sometimesDawn is not capable to feel specific emotions like parental love., though very rare. Abilities * Twin Pasts: '''Due to an event on her past, she got the ability to remember two past timelines. The one she really lived and is sure that it was real, and another one that seems to be from an alternate version of herself, that was more brave, confident and commanded a force known as '''Guardians Force as their Captain. * Timeshift Immunity: 'Dawn can pass through changes in the timeline and not have herself affected by any means. * '''Never Age: '''Because she is a reploid, she never ages and will live eternally if nobody kills her before that. The thought that she will see everyone die because she can't age, is one of the causes of Dawn act irrationally or driven by fear. Skills * '''Musician: '''Dawn have a good ear for music and can play Guitar, Drums and Piano. * '''Genius: '''Dawn possesses a high level of intelligence, being able to even help on scientific experiments without even have heard about the subject in her life. * '''Tactical Training: '''Due to her twin past, she is a skilled fighter and martial artist. History Backstory Coming from an universe where the technology advanced enough to create Artificial Intelligence and make it live on artificial human bodies, Dawn was created by one of the prodigy childs from that time in an insitute. However, the kid wasn't being able to make the reploid turn on and work on its own, receiving help from someone only known as Teacher. With this help, Dawn started to work and live like a true reploid.Seems like Dawn is the most advanced AI ever created, rivalring even AIs specifically created to be the most close to a human brain. She does not shut down after a paradox, being able to control her own thoughts, because can choose analyze information as data or not. A few years after her creation, a war started between Humans and Mavericks, forcing some reploids to be forcefully retired and captured by the tyrannic government of that era. Dawn managed to escape from the city, but ended hitting her head very badly, causing loss of almost all her memory and faint in that moment. After that, she was found by the resistance and was adopted by them. They managed to recover a small part of her memory, now knowing her name. The Fallen One A few months after arriving on the resistance base, she accidentally crossed a rift and ended in Undertale Universe. She crossed the underground like if it was a normal Pacifist Run, delivering the monsters from the underground in the end of her journey. Now on the surface again, her story is not over, and she's about to meet someone who will show her ''twin destiny. ''TO BE CONTINUED''''' Notes Category:People Category:Support Characters